Just Let Me Dream
by Passionate Angel229
Summary: From the very first moment I saw you...you were it for me...' Lilly/Joe, Loe


**_Okay...so my other story "All I See Is You, All I Want Is You..." is still being updated, don't worry lols but I'd thought I'd write this...I don't know if I should continue it or leave it as a one-shot?? What do you think??_**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!! :)_**

* * *

He hung his head back – sighing loudly as the movement around him increased. It was just another media event which was all part of his job. People were busily behind the scenes; making sure they were alright, making sure they knew where to go – making sure they were aware they were there for an image. It was all business at these things; well, it used to be. Things had changed over the past two years – he had grown and so had their music. He was now 18 they were just hitting it big. Fame was in their grasps and he couldn't think of a time when he didn't want to be there – until _now._

"You have to look like your atleast enjoying yourself Joe," Kevin muttered, coming to stand beside his brother. He knew what Joe was thinking – it was all in his eyes. Things had changed for his younger brother and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Joe wouldn't tell anyone what the problem was but he knew that he had to work it out for himself; no one could help when the boy didn't ask for it.

"It's not like anyone can see me...hello, masquerade..." Joe snapped, crossing his arms in barely disguised disgust. The people around him were all for the social hierarchy and he didn't like that. No one was real at things like these and he couldn't stand the fake-ness of it all.

"Joe..." Kevin warned, sparing a glance at the boy. He could see the lost look in the younger boys' eyes and he sighed silently. He couldn't help what Joe was feeling but tonight wasn't about them personally – it was all about their image. Joe needed to pick up his 'happy-go-lucky' attitude; atleast until they stepped outside the doors.

"Kevin..." Joe mocked, brushing off his brothers warning. No one could recognise him; he was dressed head-to-toe in black except for his tie and mask. His hair still hung the same way but his eyes were hidden amongst the plain white plastic adorning his face. His heart was heavy with betrayal and he didn't want to be amongst all the people. He needed air to breathe – his head was spinning as the memories invaded his mind again.

* * *

"_Joseph Jonas," he stated, extending his hand towards the girl. It was just another meet and greet where the fans expressed their love for them – his eyes had dropped slightly to the floor. He was tired of the fast pace of the life they lived but he knew the fans were the most important thing in their line of business._

"_You could atleast look me in the eye you know," she snapped, cocking her hip and raising an eyebrow as his eyes slowly trailed up to meet hers. She wasn't a fan per'se but her best-friend had made her come. She didn't really like their music and she wasn't about to fall at the feet of a boy only slightly older than her._

"_Ah sorry...you know, kind of been a long day..." he blushed, dropping his hand and scratching the back of his neck. His eyes flickered around him and he could see his younger brother talking to a brunette and Kevin talking to their dad – no one was noticing his mishap. Settling his eyes on the girl infront of him – they widened slightly; she was beautiful._

"_I can see that..." she nodded, looking around the room at all of the screaming teenage girls. Her brows furrowed slightly as she saw a few of them send a deadly glare her way but shrugged it off – she wasn't going to run off with the boy. She didn't even like him like that – or at all._

"_So uh...what's your name?" he questioned, biting his lip nervously. His skin was tingling at her mere presence and he just had to get-to-know her more. She didn't seem like a regular girl – she wasn't exactly jumping on the spot from meeting him. He was beginning to wonder, silently, why she was there if she wasn't a fan._

"_Lillian, Lilly Truscott," she smiled gently, her eyes twinkling. Her best-friend, Ryan, had told her about the boys because he was a fan – the boy was strange. She had known Ryan for her entire life and she was yet to not be shocked at his choice in music. The boy really was a girl at heart. _

"_Nice to meet you," Joe murmured, pulling her in for a hug. It was usual for them to hug their fans – just a quick touch. No one noticed the small paper he slipped into her pocket or the grin that never left his face for the rest of the meet and greet. He watched as she walked away – not once looking back at them. Maybe she wasn't a fan but she had shown up and already his world was in a spin._

_"You know...you could be alittle bit more subtle in wanting to get to know me," she smirked, turning around to face the boy. She knew that it was a dream come true but she didn't really see the attraction. The three brothers were just normal people making a living doing what they love. She had to admire them for that._

"_Na...I like it this way," he grinned, settling an arm around her shoulders. He had only known her for a month but he was still so comfortable with her. His heart raced at different speeds in her presence but he made nothing of it – she didn't feel for him that way; he could tell. He was glad he had slipped his number into her pocket at their first meeting; they were already best-friends._

"_You're an idiot..." she laughed, rolling her eyes at the rock-star. She couldn't believe that he was so down-to-earth at the amount of fame that was on his shoulders. Things were picking up for the band lately and she couldn't be any happier for the boy beside her. Their music was catchy but it wasn't something she listened to often – she was still unsure of it. _

"_Wounds me Lillian...it really does," he joked, playfully clutching his chest. He laughed along with her as they continued to walk down the street. It was getting harder and harder to walk through everyday life without people following him or asking for audience – but he'd risk it all for her. She had a grip on his heart that wasn't loosening and he wasn't sure if he wanted her too. _

"_Suck it up Joey," she smiled, ruffling his longer hair. She placed her other arm around his waist – clinging tightly. He was a great friend to her and she wouldn't change that for the world – she could sense he wanted to say something sometimes but she just brushed it off when he didn't. If she needed to know he'd tell her._

* * *

_  
"Joe! Joe!" he screamed desperately, running up to the brunette boy. He knew it was a bad __time for the elder boy; he could see the brothers' slightly annoyed looks but now wasn't the time. _

"_Ryan? What is it?" Joe questioned, eyeing the boy curiously. They weren't the 'best-friends' or even talked alot but he respected the boy. Lilly thought so highly of the skater that he couldn't not talk to him. He knew his brothers were annoyed at the interruption but it must be something important for Ryan to run in screaming his head off. The boy wasn't usually like that – atleast, not without sugar._

"_It's Lilly...she's...she's missing," Ryan huffed, breathing deeply. His eyes widened slightly as he watched Joes' reaction – the boys' eyes darkened drastically and his face turned to stone. He knew that Joe cared about Lilly, he could always see it in the way the boy looked at her but he didn't see the depth of the feelings until now – he was inlove with her._

"_What?" he asked slowly, his body rigid and his tone cold. Lilly wouldn't run – she always faced things head-on. It must've been a joke that Ryan was playing to see how far he could take it. _

"_Her mother...she called...things have been...tough at home for her – she just...she just ran Joe," Ryan broke slightly, his voice choking in the back of his throat. He dropped his gaze when he saw Joes' eyes darken even more – he was slightly scared of the boy. _

"_Joe! You can't go out there...there's a storm!" Kevin shouted, gripping his brothers' arm tightly. He had never seen Joe the way he was – his eyes dark and his body rigid. There was something different about his brother but he couldn't let him walk out the garage. The storm was picking up and the wind was howling; it was too dangerous._

"_It's Lilly Kev...its Lilly," Joe whispered brokenly, desperately pleading with his elder brother. He knew Kevin would understand – everything was different when it came to Lilly. The way they met, they way they interacted; everything was different. Things didn't matter unless she was breathing and he feared that she wouldn't be soon. He knew she took things hard when it involved family and friends and he just wanted to be there for her – like a best-friend should be._

"_Any trouble Joe...__**any**__ trouble and you call for help," the elder of the two ordered, squeezing his brothers arm tightly before releasing. He couldn't hold Joe back whenever it came to Lilly – no one could. It scared him slightly the attachment Joe had for the girl when he knew that Lilly didn't feel that. He was scared his brother would get hurt in the end. _

"_Thankyou..." Joe nodded; holding Kevins gaze before turning and stalking out. He had only known the girl for six months and she was already under his skin. He'd walk anywhere for her and risk his life for her – just to know she was okay. They were two of a kind and he just had to gain the courage to tell her that he liked her more than a friend. He knew he had to tell her before someone else came along._

_His feet lead the way – his body knowing Lillys' favourite places before his brain could even process what was happening. He remembered the path well; he had taken her here when they first met without the other fans or brothers or friends – when it was just them. He had learnt so much about her that day and she had learnt everything about him. He knew he had found something special in her. _

"_Lilly?" he asked, looking towards the frail form on the edge of the beach. The blonde hair wiped around her form widely – creating an aura of danger. Her shaking shoulders gave away the pain of what and without hesitation; he pulled the girl into his lap – wrapping his arms tightly around her slim frame. Ducking his head into the crook of her neck, he whispered gently, "You okay luv?"_

"_J...J...Joe?" she whimpered, leaning away from him slightly to get a look at his face. She should've known Ryan would send him – no one else could find her. She remembered the place well and that was why she had loved it there; it had brought the two of them closer together. It had brought him closer to her heart. _

"_It's me Lilly...you had us all worried," he murmured, wiping away a stray tear from her cheek. His hand lingered slightly until her gaze widened at his halting touch – blushing, he quickly pulled it away. It wasn't the time for them at the moment; he needed to figure out what was wrong with her. He needed to fix her._

"_I'm...I'm sorry..." she trailed off quietly, dropping her gaze from his searching eyes. She didn't want him to know – she was so ashamed of herself. If she told him, nothing would ever be the same between the two of them. Everything would change and she didn't want that – she couldn't have that._

"_What happened Lillian?" he questioned, lifting her chin to their gazes locked. He gasped slightly at the slightly darkened colour of her normal glistening blue – something drastic had happened. There was a change in Lillys' soul and he wanted to find out what had happened. He couldn't leave her without the knowledge she was going to be okay._

_She turned her head out of his grasp and placed it into the brook of his neck – gently playing with his fingers. The ring on his left hand glimmered in the dull light and she pulled it off slowly; dropping both his hands in the process. "It's a wondrous thing isn't it? The human body..." she murmured, her eyes trained on the ring. She could feel his heart-beat through his t-shirt and shivered as the cold swept through her skin._

"_Lilly..." Joe sighed, pulling the ring out of her hand. She was acting strangely and he didn't know the reason at all. Her gaze wasn't as filled with life as it used to be and he didn't like that. She was changing and he was being left behind – he didn't know if she was waiting for him. "What happened?"_

"_Kyra and Luke...they...I saw them together..." Her voice was muffled slightly by his chest but he heard every word – she could tell by the tenseness in his form. His fingers curled and clenched – gripping his purity ring tightly. She wasn't sure why he always seemed to be on edge when Luke was mentioned but she was grateful to that at the moment; she needed someone else that hated Luke as much as she did._

"_I knew it...I knew that boy was bad news," Joe huffed, anger lacing his tone. Lilly had been dating the boy for longer than they knew each other – their first meeting wasn't the best. He could tell that Lilly was completely inlove with the boy and he didn't like it. She shouldn't be looking at anyone like that; especially if it wasn't him. _

"_I gave him everything Joey...everything," she cried, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He was her strength at the moment and she revelled in his presence. His scent surrounded her __and it was calming – he was always able to just calm her down. She remembered the night that her and Luke had given themselves to each other; it was wonderful and she knew that she loved him. Her world was crippled since the image of him in the arms of Kyra and she didn't know what to do anymore. _

"_He doesn't know what he gave up Lilly...he just...he doesn't know," Joe whispered, tenderly placing a kiss upon the top of her head. The girl fit perfectly in his arms and he wondered how she couldn't see that – he wondered how she had not realised his feelings before. He was completely inlove with her and she was oblivious to it._

* * *

_  
"You're leaving aren't you?" she questioned, turning to glance at the boy. She had heard the rumours floating around school and she knew what was happening. The boys' were moving to be closer to the music scene of the world. New Jersey wasn't big enough for them anymore._

"_H...how'd you know?" he murmured, glancing at his feet. It had only been three months since her break-up with Luke and he didn't know what his leaving would do. They had become inseparable over the past months and he didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to leave what they were becoming. _

"_It's Wyckoff Joey...it's not that big," she smirked, keeping the distance between them at a certain length. She couldn't be within touching distance with him or else she'd break. She was beginning to fall inlove with him and he was leaving – he was leaving her for bigger and better things. He was leaving to follow his dreams._

"_We leave...we leave tomorrow," he stuttered, cursing himself silently – he saw the betrayal flash through her eyes. He knew he should have told her sooner; given her some more time to process what was happening – it always took her awhile to accept change. He just didn't want to see the hurt lacing her face; he didn't want to see the tears in her eyes – the pain that he would cause her. He didn't want to see that._

"_You weren't going to tell me..." she stated, narrowing her eyes at the boy. She couldn't quite track what he was trying to do keeping the secret from her but she was willing to listen. It didn't sit well with her – secrets – but there had to be a reason. _

"_I was...I just...I couldn't find the words t-"_

"_How 'bout...Lillian, we're moving – keep in touch," she interrupted, dropping her voice to imitate his voice. She was letting her anger show and she knew he wasn't shocked – it wasn't the first time they had had one of their fights. Things weren't all peachy-keen with them all the time but they worked through their problems; she just didn't know if they could work through the distance._

"_That's cold Lilly – you know I'm not like that," Joe snapped, flinching slightly at the fire in her eyes. He always loved to see the fire flame but not at the moment – he knew she was mad and hurt. She only lashed out when things were beginning to get too much for her and he was the reason for it. _

"_Obviously not aswell as I thought because, if I know you, you wouldn't have kept this a secret! You would have told me Joe! Why didn't you tell me?" she retorted, glaring at the boy. He never kept things from her before and she didn't know why he was starting now. She knew they were on unknown ground but it didn't warrant secrets._

"_I didn't tell you Lillian because some things are just too ha-"_

"_Don't give me that bullshit Joseph," she retorted, swiftly cutting him off from his excuse. She didn't want to hear whatever he had come up with – she wanted to hear the truth. She wanted to know exactly why he felt the need to deny her the truth and let her find out another way. She needed to know why he had done it._

"_You're very frustrating you know that?" he glared, crossing his arms at the girl. She wouldn't let him try to build himself into the conversation – she wasn't like that. She was straight to the point and when being told something; she liked the words to be blunt. She hated hiding behind secrets and he knew that that was just what he was doing._

"_I've been told," she snorted, grinning widely at the boy. She knew she should be mad at him but she couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his indignant expression. She was pushing for an answer and he was pushing right back – it was always like this when they had an argument. They could each hold their own when it came to the other._

_His eyes were trained on her, her head tilted to the side to study him in return. The air was thick and silent and he could feel the night approaching. He was due home any minute but his feet wouldn't leave – her presence was holding him in place. "Things are more harder than they appear Lils," he whispered, his voice breaking the silence. He saw her eyes widen in a slight understanding of what he was trying to say but he knew she'd make him say it. She wouldn't be pushed into the background and he knew the truth needed to be said. Things needed to be sorted before he left._

"_It was your choice," she stated, raising an eyebrow in question. Her arms were crossed as she continued to study the boy – she could tell he was nervous but she didn't give in just yet. She'd let him have his peace and let him walk away; she knew he'd always remember her. They were engrained into each others' skin – sinking into their hearts. _

"_I didn't mean for you to find out the way you did Lilly...obvious my brothers' have bigger mouths than Ryan," he joked, hoping to lessen the tension in the air. He stopped his chuckle when she didn't participate – scratching his neck gently. She wasn't amused by the situation at all but he needed to get the words out soon – he'd have to get home._

"_Speak up Joey...I don't quite hear the reason yet," she responded, eyeing the boy up and down. She'd miss him dearly but she needed to hear the exact reason why he didn't tell her sooner. They were supposed to be best-friends – no secrets but he broke that pact. The thought was weighing heavily on her heart but she brushed it off for the moment; she couldn't let him leave with her sad._

"_Goddamnit Lilly! I love you okay? I fuckin' love you!" he grunted, running a frustrated hand through his hair. She was pushing his emotional limits and he knew she knew it. She could tell every little thing about him and she knew just which buttons to press. He didn't want to admit __his emotions; not when he wouldn't be staying to find out where his confession led too. He didn't want to be the one to tell her that and then walk away. _

"_Y...you love me?" she murmured, stepping back in shock. She didn't expect that at the moment – it would make things harder between them. She should've read the signs; listened alittle harder to what people were saying. She didn't want him to be inlove with her but she knew that nothing could change his mind. _

"_I love you Lils...from the very first moment I saw you – you were it for me," he smiled gently, stepping closer to her and grazing her cheek with his palm. He needed to feel her skin underneath his to make sure what was happening actually was – he couldn't turn back now. He wanted her to understand just what he was feeling from the very beginning but he knew he didn't have that much time. The sky was growing darker and darker._

"_You love me..." she repeated, her eyes glazed over slightly. "You say this now? You're leaving Joe! You're leaving!"_

"_I...what?"_

"_You say you love me? You dump this on me now?! You're leaving! For...for a long time and I'm stuck here or wherever my mom sends me off to next! But...you're leaving...you're leaving me here," she choked, sobbing softly as the emotions coming to the surface. She didn't want to break infront of him and she knew she had to turn away before everything just got too much. She didn't want to watch him turn and walk away – she didn't know if her heart could take it. _

"_Li-"_

"_No Joey...go...go live your dream – everything will be fine here. I promise," she whispered, sliding her hand along his cheek – her gaze holding his. She knew they could read each other with just one glance and she was trying to portray everything she felt – everything she was feeling. Squeezing his hand gently, she quickly turned and walked away. She didn't turn back once because she knew she wouldn't continue. _

* * *

"Lilly..." he sighed, dropping his head as he leant against the wall behind him. The memories came hard and fast and he couldn't control the emotions he felt. She had walked away from him and he didn't even know where she was anymore – she had changed her number after that day. She had pulled away from him even more and he didn't like it. He was still inlove with her.

"No Hannah! You can't seriously expect me to go in there," a voice muttered; followed quickly by a few grunts. His gaze widened slightly as he recognised the voice – curiously, he peered around the corner. He silenced his gasp and he caught sight of the ever-so-famous Hannah Montana and her best-friend Lola Luftnagle; the second digging her feet into the ground.

"You came here for a reason Lola...now are you going to go in there or wait out in the cold for everyone to exit?" Hannah snapped, placing her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"I think I'll wait here," Lola nodded, shuffling her feet nervously. She didn't want to go in there where everyone looked at you and studied your every movement. Even when she was in a mask she knew they would be able to tell it was her.

"Sweet nibblets child – you are frustrating," Hannah sighed, stomping her foot in agitation.

"I've been told," she snorted, hiding her grin behind a slight cough. She paused slightly at the recurring memory but quickly brushed it off – things had changed.

"I'm going in – I have to perform...you wait here then," Hannah murmured – casting one more worried glance at her best-friend before turning and walking into the masquerade ball. She could feel the pulsating base and the music calling to her.

"Fine, fine," Lola muttered, waving her hand in dismissal. She couldn't go into the building when she knew he'd be there – time had changed alot of things between them. She gave him a clean break from them and he obviously chased after his dream. They were big, she had to admit, but she couldn't help the pang of pain she felt whenever she saw them on tv or at a distance.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't Lillian Truscott," Joe voice, stepping out of the shadows. His gaze was carefully neutral as he let his eyes wander – taking in her form. She hadn't changed much but her hair was a radical colour – it amazed him slightly.

"How nice to see you here Joseph," she responded, nodding her head in his direction. She shouldn't be surprised that he figured out that it was her so quickly – he knew her inside and out. They hadn't spoken for a good 4 months but nothing had really changed that much within her.

"Question is Lillian...what are _you_ doing here?"

"Am I not allowed?" she retorted, cocking her hip and raising a challenging eyebrow at the boy. She didn't really understand why he was acting as he was but she could deal with it – sooner or later they'd get right back where they started. Sooner or later the truth would be said.

"I didn't think you knew Hannah...doesn't she live in Malibu?"

"I moved...about a week and abit after you...after you had left – welcome to my hometown now," Lilly smiled, pausing briefly at the reason why they were at such a distance. Things were magically healed by time – they needed to be worked at.

"You also changed numbers...wiped everything that was...that was _me,"_ he whispered brokenly, his emotions getting the better of him. Seeing her infront of him was enough to make him crumble in the knees but he knew he had to be strong – he wouldn't let her walk again. Everything had changed with him and he wanted her to know that; he wanted her to know that he was willing to work at keeping her in his life.

"We needed a clean break from each other Joe – you said...you said you loved me...you couldn't just dump that on me and then expect everything to be peachy-keen. It can't...it just can't...my heart doesn't work that way," she murmured, stepping closer to the emotional boy. She had hardly ever seen him so solemn and she hated that she was the cause of that – she wanted to see 'weird' Joe. She wanted to see the laughter from him.

"You just walked away...you just walked away from me – you didn't say anything in re-"

"What the fuck was I supposed to say?! You just load that on me and then what? You're a rockstar Joe! A fuckin' rockstar with half the population fawning over you..." she sighed tiredly, running a hand through her hair. He was bringing it all to the surface and she couldn't control her tongue. Things were getting out of control and she knew that the things she was saying were somewhat hurtful but she couldn't stop. Everything had built up over time and now he was standing before her.

"You know that's not what I want Lilly...I want to be with _you_. I want it to be you I come home to at night – it's always been you," he stated quietly, taking a step towards her. He could feel the emotion rippling in the air but he didn't care – he was going to make her listen to his words. Nothing else mattered when she was with him and he wanted that for the rest of his life. He wanted her for the rest of his life.

"Joe..." she trailed off, leaning into his touch as he grazed her cheek lightly. She shouldn't be giving in – he had to return back to his celebrity life soon. She didn't want to be left in the shadows but she did want him. Her emotions were as clear as day when he was around and she knew she couldn't hide it – he affected her just as much she did to him.

"Just...Just tonight Lilly – please, let me dream," he murmured, pulling his closer. His arms pulled her tight against his body – his forehead leaning against hers. He closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent; the world was righting itself. Things were calming down and he could feel the earth slowly turning. She created a peace within him that no one else could replicate and that was what he needed. He didn't need anything else in the world aslong as she was there.

* * *

**_So...what do you all think?? One-shot or story?_**

**_Please review!! _**

**_Thanks _**

**_:)_**

* * *


End file.
